Minute Details
by FoxGeisha
Summary: This is a bunch of oneshots, dedicated to AUs, pairings, and missing scenes for my character Danni, from Calls Me Home. -OC. Rating may be subject to change.-
1. Chapter 1

**The Change**: Danni left her home island early, and joined a nondescript crew, making it to the Grand Line. However, a storm hit their ship and they became shipwrecked. By a stroke of luck, she'd managed to survive (though barely) and the Whitebeard Pirates picked her up. She joined the crew, and quickly became somewhat the "mother" of the crew. She became a member of the First Division, under Marco.

**Genre**: Angst/General

**Warning(s)**: It's not a really nice story. Whoops.

_**Grotesque**_

"I'll give you an order that will be my last as a captain!" Whitebeard roared. Danni flinched, her grip tightening around her rifle. "So listen carefully, Whitebeard Pirates!" Danni bit her lip, fighting back tears as her crew all screamed at their captain. She didn't like, but she knew. God, she _knew_. Above all the others she could hear Ace's confused cry the best, and it nearly shattered her heart.

"This is where our paths separate, son! You must survive and return safely to the New World!" Whitebeard roared, blood pouring from his various wounds, and Danni didn't bother holding her tears in anymore. "I am only a relic of history! I don't have my place on any ship that sails towards the New Era!" With a great swing of his arm, he shattered MarineFord.

Danni swallowed heavily and searched out for Ace. She was going to stick by him and make sure he made it out alive. She was not going to let him die when he was finally free. She found him and his adorable little brother and began making her way towards them. She could grieve later, or she might just join her father in death. "GO, MY CHILDREN!"

The gunner ignored the pain building up in her chest and the cries and shouts of her fellow crewmates as she made her way towards where she could see Ace standing stock still while his brother called out to him. Explosions were going off everywhere, and Marines tried to stop her, but she wasn't going to let them, and smashed through them.

"Ace! Let's go!" she head Straw-Hat yell as she got closer. "Or the Old Man's resolution will—!" She smashed her rifle against another Marine's head, sending him flying into another group of Marine. She was getting close.

"I know!" Ace interrupted his brother, body trembling. "I won't let it go to waste!" With a great roar the son of the King let out an explosion of flames, sending Marines flying everywhere. "Get lost all of you!"

Danni stopped next to Straw-Hat, rifle resting on her shoulder and kept a sharp eye out for any Marines trying to attack her precious brother while he knelt on the ground, bowing towards their father. "No need to speak," Whitebeard rumbled, staring down at his son. "Just answer me one question, Ace...Am I a good father?"

Ace didn't even hesitate when he bowed his head and yelled, "Of course!" Whitebeard laughed loudly and then caught Danni's eyes. She stared up at him with teary eyes and swallowed, wincing when she tasted blood. He gave her a knowing look and then silently told her to make sure Ace got out alive _and_ his brother. She nodded firmly and then looked away.

During her silent conversation with her captain, Jinbei had gotten Luffy and Ace on the move, and she quickly moved to follow, just in time to avoid a wave of searing hot magma. She cursed and tensed as she heard the Admiral speaking, "Running away the moment you grabbed Ace; what a bunch of cowards. The Whitebeard Pirates. The captain as well...it can't be helped... Whitebeard is after all just a _failure_ from the previous era."

Danni didn't bother cursing in her mind anymore. "_Fuck_!" she hissed, pushing herself to go faster. Ace was _not_ going to let that insult go. She pushed everything out of her mind as she saw Ace light up like a candle. The words yelled were muffled and her ears were beginning to ring. Her chest constricted painfully, and she choked slightly as the blood rushed up and splashed past her lips. She ignored it and leapt over a marine, using his head as a springboard to get even closer to the clash that was happening between Akainu and Ace.

Her vision was blurring, but she could see Luffy fall to the ground, and she noticed a look in the admiral's eye that she most definitely didn't like. Akainu geared up another attack, and she saw Ace prepare to take it, but the admiral wasn't going for the fire-man anymore. Making a split second decision she put on another burst of speed.

Ace's eyes widened and he shouted, "Hey—wait! LUFFY!" He didn't think, he only reacted. He leaped in front of his brother, closing his eyes in preparation to the fist that was no doubt going to go through his chest.

Except it never came.

Slowly, the teen turned around, dreading what he was about to see. His heart pounded loudly, pulsing through his entire body and he choked out in shock, "D-Danni?" And it was. The woman was in front of him, a magma fist through her stomach even as she smiled at him with tired eyes. Blood was dripping from her mouth, even though her hands were burned terribly, from holding back the fist so that it didn't continue through her and into Ace.

"Ace...," she murmured.

There was a terrible scream from all of the Whitebeard pirates as they roared in shock and anger, "HE GOT DANNI!"

The fist was pulled from her stomach and she collapsed to her knees, Ace catching her automatically in his arms. He stared down at her uncomprehendingly, stuttering, "Wh-why would you...?" The rest of the world didn't matter. The crew fought off Akainu, fierce in their anger. Luffy crawled over to the two, completely confused and shocked at the recent events.

Danni chuckled weakly, blood spilling from her lips. "Stupid brat...," she muttered, looking up at him with fond eyes. "Why wouldn't I? B-besides..." She coughed again, entire body trembling as blood poured from her wound, soaking into Ace's skin and shorts. "I made a promise to protect you."

Ace looked at her with wide eyes, his grip tightening around her. "B-but...he was after Luffy!" he stammered in response. By now Luffy was next to him, looking at the woman who had just saved _his_ life and _his brother's_. He was confused as to why she had, though. Ace was right. The magma guy had been after _him_ not Ace. So why did she jump in the way?

"Stupid, he's your brother," Danni breathed out, wincing in pain as her wound throbbed viciously. "Like I'm going to let you go through the pain of losing a brother. Sides...he's adorable." She gave him a toothy grin, reaching up a trembling hand that was almost burned beyond recognition. In an all too familiar move she ran her fingers through his hair, brushing them away from his forehead. "I'm glad you're alive, Ace."

Her breath hitched, and then, with a smile still on her face, her body went limp and her life left her. Ace stared down at her with teary eyes, hands trembling as they clutched onto the now lifeless body. Luffy's presence beside him was the only thing grounding him in place.

"_Hahaha, you're still trying to kill Oyaji?" the pale woman asked, an amused smile on her face and arms crossed. _

_Ace glowered at her and spat defensively, "Yeah, so?" If anything, her smile only widened, and in a movement he couldn't catch, her fingers brushed through his hair, pushing his bangs away from his forehead._

"_Word of advice," she said, her hand back by her side before he could even comprehend the almost, dare he say it, _affectionate_ move. "Don't attack him from the back. That is cowardly and the mark of a traitor."_

_Ace flinched slightly when Danni appeared next to him on the railing, pale skin almost glowing in the moonlight. He gave her a wary glance, but didn't say anything. If were to be honest, she made him uncomfortable because she made him feel all fuzzy, and he'd never experienced such a feeling before. He didn't know how to act around her, even if he was now a member of the crew. _

"_I like the ocean at night," the older woman said suddenly. Ace blinked at her, but stubbornly remained silent. "My mom used to take me to the beach and tell me stories about my dad until I fell asleep. Even after she died and I didn't have any more stories, I still went to the beach at night." As she continued to talk, Ace found himself relaxing and feeling almost sleepy._

_Fingers ran through his hair and brushed it away from his forehead, and Ace didn't even think anything of it anymore. "You've got night watch tonight," Danni told him as she went by, her fingers leaving his hair as she did. He grunted in acknowledgment and she left the galley. He continued to shovel food in his mouth, unaware of the amused looks he was getting from both Marco and Thatch._

"_Well, Danni's sure taken with you," Thatch said with a wide grin. Ace looked up at him, blinking in confusion as he shoved another forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth. "She's only that affectionate with you if she really likes you." Ace still looked confused. What was he talking about?_

_Marco chuckled, "Danni's not a touchy feely person. Sure, she's very much the _mom_ of the crew, but she plays favorites. If she hugs you, plays with your hair, etc., then you're one of her favorites."_

_Ace merely blinked at them, head cocked to the side. _

Ace's bottom lip trembled as the memories flashed through his mind. Danni had been the one who had made him feel like he really belonged with the crew. Marco and Thatch had been a big part too, but Danni had been mothering, but not smothering about it. She knew when he didn't want to talk or wanted to be alone, but she never let those moments last long. If he fell asleep on the deck where people would trip over him, she'd move him somewhere out of the way and put a blanket over him. She made sure he always ate (not that that was really a problem). That he was comfortable.

She had really been the _mom_ of the crew.

The teen threw his head back and screamed, tears streaming down his face and then he lit up like some beacon of sheer rage. Her last words were echoing in his head and he took her body with him as he ran for the ship, making sure Luffy was close beside him. He wasn't going to let her death be in vain.

"_I'm glad you're alive, Ace."_

FIN

Note(s): This is more of me being in denial of Ace's death, so it never happens. I can assure you that there most likely won't be any other really angsty ones, like this, so yeah. This was more for me than, anything else. I like making stories where Ace doesn't die.

FOXGEISHA: Okay, so this is a lovely start to the Alternate!Danni story, isn't it? Eheheheheh...whoops. Don't expect quick updates with this, as _Calls Me Home_ is my main priority. However, I will say that I will take requests or ideas for this, though I make no promises on actually writing them.

I hope you enjoyed (?) this, and look forward to more! Reviews are welcomed and really appreciated. On a note for _Calls Me Home_, I have the Thriller Bark arc written, I just need to get the chapter after that written, before I post it! However, it should be up relatively soon (ish).


	2. Chapter 2

**The Change**: Danni gets pregnant and everyone's confused.

**Genre**: Humor/Nakamaship

**Warning(s)**: OOC reactions (?); mystery dad; not to be taken seriously I swear

_**Unsure**_

"Huh," Danni said, blinking down at her stomach, that at first she had thought she was gaining muscle or something, but the protrusion, told an entirely different story. She stared down at the bump, running her fingers over it and wondered what she was going to do. Honestly, she felt kind of stupid for not realizing it earlier, because seriously, _gaining muscle_?

The woman stared at her reflection and rubbed the back of the neck. This was going to be a bit awkward to tell the crew, and don't even get her started on Chopper. The poor reindeer was going to go into a frenzy. (Did he even know about human pregnancies?) She blinked as another thought suddenly occurred to her. "Oh my," she murmured. "How am I going to tell _him_?"

"Tell who, what?" Nami's voice suddenly asked from behind, her reflection appearing in the mirror and looking at the older woman in curiosity. Danni blinked, slightly startled and pulled her tank back down the rest of the way, granted it did nothing to hide her new baby bump. She was surprised no one had noticed it by now, to be honest. (Of course, disregarding her muscle gaining theory, she had started to think she was getting fat, but that had been equally ridiculous.)

Danni shook her head to clear her thoughts and answer the orange haired navigator, "That I'm pregnant."

Nami blinked once, then twice before her face paled rapidly and she squeaked, "P-pregnant!?" Danni blinked back mildly, nodding and lifting an eyebrow at the stunned woman. "Oh my god." Without any warning the younger woman fainted, and Danni just barely managed to catch her in time to stop her from landing unceremoniously on the floor.

"Oh my," Danni sighed. "Is this how everyone's going to react?" Grunting, she picked up the younger girl and headed for the infirmary, where Chopper was no doubt taking inventory of the medicinal herbs he'd picked up at the last island. "Chopper? Nami fainted," the gunner called out as she pushed the door open with her hip.

The reindeer was next to her immediately, taking the navigator from her and placing her on the bed as he asked, "How did she faint?"

"From shock," Danni shrugged. Chopper blinked back at her from where he had been checking Nami for a fever, silently asking her why she would faint from shock. Danni quirked her lips up in a smile, resting one hand on her stomach subconsciously, "I told her I was pregnant."

Chopper gaped at her, the thermometer in his hand clattering to the floor. "EH!?" Chopper screeched, but he wasn't the only one.

"You're pregnant!?" Usopp yelped, dropping the various tools he had in his hands, gaping at the older woman who was blinking back at him in slight shock. "Wh-who? When!? H-how!?"

Danni gave him a flat look at the last question and deadpanned, "Do I really have to explain that to you, Usopp?" The sniper's cheeks flushed and mumbled something unintelligible. Danni shook her head in amusement, "Well, I need to go tell the captain." She left the infirmary, leaving behind her two shocked and one unconscious crewmates.

Upon reaching the deck she ran into Franky who was about to head below deck to go get some of his tools. "Woah there, sis, how's it going?" the cyborg asked, a wide grin on his face. Danni smiled back and Franky blinked in shock, before squinting at her and saying, "Dang, you're like _glowing_, sis! Super!"

Danni's smile widened as the fact she was pregnant finally completely sunk in and an excited, bubbly feeling began to bloom inside of her. "Am I really?" she asked, her hand brushing across her stomach, which caught Franky's attention and caused an eyebrow to rise. He shook his head. Nah, it couldn't be...right? "I didn't think that was true, to be honest!"

The shipwright blinked in confusion as he asked, "What wasn't true?"

Danni smiled up at him brightly (shocking him slightly; he'd never seen _that_ smile before!) and chirped, "That being pregnant makes a woman glow!"

Franky would deny any mention of him squeaking at the news. "Who knocked you up!?" he blurted out, before his brain could catch up with the unexpected news. Danni's smile morphed into a smirk, and she didn't answer as she walked past him, humming cheerfully.

She made her way across Sunny's deck, refraining from skipping just barely. She was going to be a _mom_! The mere thought almost made her squeal in joy. She'd always wanted to be a mother! Granted, her dad had looked a little pale when she'd mentioned that to him once. She figured he didn't like the thought of any guy touching her in such a way. "Yohohoho! What has you in such a lovely mood that you are practically shining, Miss Danni?" Brook asked cheerfully as he moved his violin to his side, having been previously playing it before he'd seen the gunner practically skipping into view.

The woman smiled happily and answered equally cheerfully, "I'm going to a mom!" She was getting the urge to just shout that at the top of her lungs, and star dancing with her crew to celebrate. She would have to refrain from alcohol though. But she was going to be a _mom_! If alcohol was a price for it, she was more than ready for the sacrifice!

Brook let out another laugh, "How delightful! We will have to celebrate!" Danni nodded happily in agreement before she continued to make her way towards the head of the ship, where the captain was no doubt sitting. When she got there, Zoro was lifting weights and Luffy was singing loudly as he sat on top of Sunny's head. She also noted that the rest of the crew had followed behind her, curious as to what had the normally mild woman so obviously happy to the point she was pretty much glowing.

"Luffy!" Danni called out, bouncing up the steps two at a time and easily capturing the captain's attention, as well as Zoro's. Luffy hopped off his special seat, bouncing over to Danni with his usual wide smile. Danni's own smile widened even further as she announced brightly, "I'm pregnant!"

There was a beat of silence, before a crash was heard, and Zoro choked out, "You're _what_?" The swordsman had dropped the weights he'd been using as he gaped at the woman with a pale face. She gave him an amused look and if anything his face paled further as he started, "Are you—I—"

He didn't get to finish whatever it was he was going to ask, because Sanji let out a loud roar as he lit up like a candle, "I am going to beat the shit out of whatever shitty man dared to touch Danni-chan in such a way!" Nobody mentioned that Danni wouldn't have let any man touch her in such a way unless she absolutely trusted him.

The gunner didn't get any chance to make a retort to that when Robin said calmly, lips curled up in an amused smile, "I was wondering when you would notice, Danni."

The younger woman pouted and whined, "You knew, Robin? Why didn't you tell me? I was starting to think I was getting _fat_!" Robin simply chuckled, and if anything Danni's pout deepened.

Zoro managed to finally get his wits about him (or at least mostly, anyway) as he blurted out, "Am I the father?"

Danni blinked and then thought back, making mental calculations, before she shook her head, "No. It's—"

She was cut off by the collectively shocked cry (sans Robin, and surprisingly Luffy) of the crew, "WHAT'S _THAT _SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

She huffed and glared at them, but Luffy's delighted laughter cut her off before she could make a retort. "Does that mean I'm a daddy?" the captain asked cheerfully, and rather bluntly. Danni blinked at him, brow furrowed as she cocked her head to the side and tried to figure out what the hell the captain was talking about. As far as she knew, she never slept with Luffy, so why was he asking that, unless...

"Well, in a sense I guess, since you _are_ the captain," the gunner said thoughtfully, tapping her chin, and oblivious to the various relieved sighs from behind her. Thankfully, Sanji had calmed down (mostly) and didn't seem like he'd go flying off the handle.

Nami was the one that voiced the question of the entire crew, "But then, who _is_ the dad?"

LUFFY:

"Does that mean I'm a daddy?" the captain asked cheerfully, and rather bluntly. The rest of the crew stared at their captain in various degrees of shock, before turning to Danni, silently praying her answer would be no and this was only Luffy being, well, _Luffy_.

Instead, Danni nodded her head, bright smile coming back full force, "Yup! I can't wait to tell daddy! And Shanks too! And ooh, what about Garp and Dragon? And Sabo, too! We just _have _ to throw a party and invite everyone!" Luffy merely laughed and stretched his arms out to wrap around his apparently lover and drag her up against him.

The captain planted a kiss on the still chattering gunner's lips, silencing her effectively and causing Nami to faint again, along with Usopp. Zoro merely blinked before shrugging; he'd had his suspicions, so it wasn't that surprising to him. Robin merely chuckled and Franky was blinking rapidly in shock. Brook let out his signature laugh and Sanji looked like he was torn between fainting like two of his fellow crewmates and beating the shit out of his captain. Chopper wandered off to go read up on human pregnancies so he would be prepared for anything. Maybe he should ask Law about it when they saw him again?

ZORO:

Zoro managed to finally get his wits about him (or at least mostly, anyway) as he blurted out, "Am I the father?"

Danni blinked and then thought back, making mental calculations, before she nodded her head smiling cheerfully, "Yup! It hap-"

She was cut off by the collectively shocked cry (sans Robin, and surprisingly Luffy) of the crew, "WHAT'S _THAT _SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

Danni huffed irritably, crossing her arms as she turned to face them and said drily, "Do I really need to give you all the birds and the bees? Honestly!" She turned back around, hopping towards her apparently lover and grasping his hands in hers as she chirped, "Isn't this great? We're going to be parents!"

Zoro's face paled rapidly and he whispered hoarsely as it suddenly dawned on him, "I'm going to be a dad?"

SANJI:

He didn't get to finish whatever it was he was going to ask, because Sanji let out a loud roar as he lit up like a candle, "I am going to beat the shit out of whatever shitty man dared to touch Danni-chan in such a way!"

Danni blinked over at the blonde, cocking her head to the side and asking curiously, "You're going to beat yourself up? How does that work?" The flames disappeared abruptly and the silence that followed her question was almost deafening.

Sanji gaped at her and he stammered, "Y-you mean..._I'm_ the father?"

The gunner cocked an eyebrow and nodded, "Well, _yeah_. You _are_ the last person I've slept with." Sanji fell back in a dead faint, and she sighed, "Seriously? What's he going to be like when I actually give birth?" No one deigned to give that a response, though Franky and Zoro looked a bit pale at the mention of her giving birth.

MIHAWK (seriously, don't ask):

Nami was the one that voiced the question of the entire crew, "But then, who _is_ the dad?" Danni whistled innocently, looking off to the side and avoiding everyone's gazes. Nami felt her stomach drop. "Danni?"

The gunner winced and gave them all a nervous smile, "Well, it might, possibly, actually be Dracule Mihawk?"

You could hear a pin drop in the ensuing silence. Then: "EHHHH!?" shattered the silence like glass. Nami gaped at her, lost for words entirely, and no one else really knew how to respond, not even Robin or Luffy. "How did _that_ happen?" Usopp blurted out. "I mean I know _how_, but. _How?_"

Danni rubbed the back of her neck not meeting any of them in the eyes, especially Zoro, who looked like he was about to be sick. "Er, well, I ran into him on one of the islands we stopped at and well, we got to talking, and it just...kind of...happened?" she answered, trailing off at the end and looking at them all sheepishly as she shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

Luffy cocked his head to the side and then asked, "Does that mean Hawky will have to join the crew?"

MARCO:

Nami was the one that voiced the question of the entire crew, "But then, who _is_ the dad?"

Danni coughed into her hand, clearing her throat before she answered, "Right, uhm. That would have to be Marco."

"...Marco?" Nami asked tentatively. "As in Whitebeard Pirate Marco?" Danni nodded, glancing over at Luffy nervously. The Whitebeard Pirates were still a bit of a touchy subject with the captain, though they still met with the crew fairly often to talk and have parties. That was in fact, how this all came about.

Luffy merely grinned at her and asked brightly, "Do you think the baby will be a baby mystery bird, like pineapple?" Danni choked on the laughter that bubbled up inside of her, and the tension she'd been feeling drained away almost immediately. She'd have to tell the phoenix that next time she saw him.

Though she'd have to tell him she was pregnant with his child, first...

RED HAIR PIRATES (reaction):

"DADDY!" Benn was nearly bowled over by the black and white blur that flew at him, if it weren't for his captain standing behind him, with wide eyes and an automatic hand to his shoulder to keep him from falling to the ground. Benn had to wonder what on earth had happened to have Danni call him daddy.

He looked down at said daughter, who was beaming up at him widely and practically glowing. The bright smile and glow made a niggle in the back of his mind, but he couldn't begin to think what the hell it reminded him of. "Hello to you too, Danni. What's got you so happy?" the first mate asked, amused despite himself.

The amusement faded instantly at his daughter's answer. "I'm pregnant!"

Benn froze, and Shanks choked on his spit from behind him, while the rest of the crew let out loud cries of either shock or congratulations (that was mostly Yasopp). Somehow, Benn managed to shake himself out of his shocked stupor and asked (rather calmly, he thought), "Who?"

Danni's smile was decidedly mischievous as she chirped, "Shanks, of course!" Said redhead yelped pathetically, and Benn's face paled rapidly as he whipped his head around to glare venomously at his captain. Shanks was staring at him with wide eyes and an equally pale face, holding his hands up in a 'Don't Shoot!' motion. Danni snickered, "Nah, I'm just teasing, daddy. It's not Shanks. Can you say ew? He's more like a crazy uncle then my baby daddy!"

Benn wasn't sure if that made him feel any better. Just look at how the man had influenced his daughter.

ACE (in which he survives, yay!):

Nami was the one that voiced the question of the entire crew, "But then, who _is_ the dad?"

"Ace, of course!" Danni answered gleefully, her hands planted on her hips and displaying the baby bump for all to see.

The crew blinked and Zoro pretty much summed it up with, "Huh."

"I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE! SO COOL!" Luffy shouted, pumping a fist into the air and laughing almost maniacally as he grinned so wide it threatened to split his face in half. The captain whooped in joy as he bounced all around, chanting, "I'm an uncle! I'm an uncle! I'm gonna be the best uncle EVER!"

"I wonder how Ace-san will react to the news," Nami mused thoughtfully, tapping her chin. It could go either way. The man would either faint in shock, or react like Luffy. It was a bit of a tossup.

Danni snickered, "I can't _wait_ to see his face!"

SABO:

Nami was the one that voiced the question of the entire crew, "But then, who _is_ the dad?"

Danni's smile was fond and a bit embarrassed when she answered, "Sabo is." Silence greeted the response as everyone blinked at her in surprise.

Robin hummed thoughtfully, tapping her chin, "You two did seem rather close the last time he visited, now that I think about it." Zoro snickered, remembering suddenly that the blonde revolutionary had appeared rather ruffled and flustered leaving Danni's room that one time. Danni gave him an amused look, before looking over at Luffy, to see what the captain's response was. She was a bit worried he'd think he was stealing his only brother left away.

Luffy had a blank look on his face that made the gunner fidget nervously, before his face split into a wide grin and he pumped a fist into the air and shouted, "I'M GONNA BE THE BEST UNCLE EVER!" Danni let out a relieved breath as the captain continued to cheer. Then she suddenly thought about how her lover was going to react and paused.

"Oh my," she muttered under her breath. Sabo's face was probably going to turn bright red and he just might faint.

LUFFY AND ZORO:

Zoro managed to finally get his wits about him (or at least mostly, anyway) as he blurted out, "Am I the father?"

Danni blinked and then thought back, making mental calculations, and then bit her lip, "Ehm—"

She was cut off by the collectively shocked cry (sans Robin, and surprisingly Luffy) of the crew, "WHAT'S THAT PAUSE SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

She flushed and avoided their gazes, opening her mouth to respond, but Luffy's delighted laughter cut her off before she could make a retort. "Does that mean I'm a daddy?" the captain asked cheerfully, and rather bluntly. The crew all turned to Danni who was still avoiding all their gazes and many of them felt their stomachs drop. It couldn't be.

"Ehm—Possibly?" the gunner answered awkwardly, coughing nervously into her hand. The crew was all staring at her with raised eyebrows (even Luffy and Zoro), and were startled to see that the newly pregnant woman's cheeks were flushed a pale pink.

Nami was the one that voiced the question of the entire crew, "What do you mean by _possibly_?"

Danni coughed again, clearing her throat awkwardly as she still avoiding all of their gazes. "Well, I'm not sure who the dad is?" she mumbled in response, her cheeks turning red at the various incredulous looks she got for that answer. "It could either be Luffy _or_ Zoro."

Dead silence met her answer, before the Nami and Usopp shrieked, "EH!? WHAT'S _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

Zoro stared at the gunner with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Are you talking about that one night?" Luffy furrowed his brow in confusion, before the memory of _that one night_ resurfaced and he hit his fist on his palm with an 'ah-hah!' look on his face.

A wide grin split the captain's face as he laughed, "Shishishishi! That was a fun night! The way you arched your back Danni was awesome! And you make the best faces, Zoro!" There were two thumps that indicated Nami and Usopp fainted, and Franky's face was bright red. Brook's laugh was a bit more perverted than usual, and Robin had a cat like smirk on her face, while poor Chopper was utterly confused. Sanji's face had paled rapidly and his cigarette had fallen out of his mouth, before he too hit the deck with a solid thump.

Danni blinked at them all and put a palm to her heated cheek as she muttered, "Oh my." Zoro's own cheeks were a faint pink as he smacked his laughing captain upside the head, muttering curses under his breath. Luffy simply continued to laugh, grin threatening to split his face in half.

FIN

Note(s): Okay, this is really just for my own amusement. I had a blast writing this thing, because it's pretty much crack (which I don't get to write often, hahaha). There were a few other guys I wanted to have be the dad, but I couldn't think of plausible scenes for reactions, so it didn't happen.

FOXGEISHA: Okay, originally I wasn't going to post this until I had the next chapter for _Calls Me Home_ written, but I wanted to let you guys know that it probably won't be updated until next week. This week I gotta focus on my school work, so I don't have to do it over my week break (which is when I will hopefully be able to write). Also, I've sort of hit a writer's block for it. It's not so much as a writer's block, as I have an idea on what I'm going to write, as much as I'm having issues physically _writing_ it. I apologize, for this and the long wait that's coming out of this issue.

Reviews are welcomed and much appreciated! Also, remember that you can send me requests or ideas, for this Alternate!Danni series, and I'll see what I can do! C:


	3. Chapter 3

**Change:** Danni is born a boy, instead of a girl. Instead of the mayor wishing to marry him and thus having to have Luffy and Zoro save him, he easily agrees to set sail with the two (Luffy asks him to join when he see him beat up a bunch of hooligans trying to steal something). He's still sick, but he has a stronger constitution against it than Danni. He's also a lot more relaxed and easygoing; and instead of it taking him to get extremely drunk to show his flirty nature (as is the case with Danni), he has no qualms with flirting.

**Genre:** Humor/Nakamaship

**Warning(s):** Lots of flirting (with male and female); crude/sexual humor; a lot of hinted pairings; I think that's about it... probably some OOC-ness and Danni=Danny (Also, this is not to be taken seriously, fff)

_**FLAVOR**_

LUFFY AND ZORO:

Danny noticed them because the green hair had caught his attention, and the straw hat looked rather familiar. When he'd gotten a closer look he'd then noticed that both boys were rather attractive; one in a rather cute boyish way, the other in a rugged warrior way. The two looked a little lost, so he figured he might as well help them out a bit. If _things _happened then so be it.

The dark haired man let a smirk crawl over his face as he wandered over to the two, instantly getting the scent of the salty sea. "Yo," he greeted, an easy grin replacing the smirk. "You guys need any help?"

The boy with the straw hat perked up and gave him an almost impossibly wide smile as he asked, "Do you have any meat?"

Danny knew the kid was probably a little young, but he couldn't help it. "I got some _meat_, yeah. Why? You wanna try a taste?" He wiggled his eyebrows, and the green haired swordsman choked, eyes wide, while the kid just looked even more excited at the prospect of any meat.

With sparkling eyes, the teen cheered, "Yes, yes, yes! Meat!"

The swordsman made an aborted movement, sputtering, "Luffy! I don't think that's what he meant!" Luffy, the teen, stopped his bouncing and cocked his head to the side in obvious confusion. Danny had to bite his cheek to stop himself from cooing. The boy was way too adorable. The swordsman slammed his palm against his forehead, muttering, "You know what, nevermind."

Danny snickered, getting both teens attention and he gave them another grin, "Jokes aside, I do actually have meat. Wanna join me for lunch?" He then added, because he wanted to see if he could get the green haired teen to blush, "And maybe some..._dessert_ as well?" He gave them both a half-lidded look and absently licked his lips.

Huh. What do you know. He could get both of them to blush.

NAMI:

"You know, despite the fact you almost stole my adorable captain away, you're kinda cute," Danny grinned, ignoring the fact that he was sitting in a much smaller boat than the orange haired girl. She glared down at him, cheeks tinged pink, and he let his grin widen.

She huffed, "What do mean steal away your captain? I did no such thing." The navigator was trying to ignore the fact that the grin on the older man's face was making him rather attractive (not that he wasn't before, but she wasn't going to admit to anything).

Danny snickered and didn't answer, leaning back so that he was resting against Zoro, who gave him a somewhat wary look, but didn't move away. "I don't know. You did put him in a cage. That's rather kinky in my opinion," the gunner purred lazily, shifting a bit so he was pressed against the swordsman more comfortably. Nami's mouth dropped open and her cheeks flushed a bright red. Zoro choked and Danny smirked lazily, eyes hooded.

Luffy bounced over face curious as he asked, "What's kinky mean, Danny?" The older man cocked an eyebrow at the teen before noticing that Luffy actually _did_ know what it meant, he was just asking (to see what he would do, maybe?).

Danny snorted and before Nami or Zoro could even think about how to respond to the question, answered easily, "You wanna find out? I could show you." Luffy blinked at him slowly, then his cheeks tinted pink and he mutely shook his head. Danny considered it a win since he made all three of his crewmates blush.

USOPP:

Usopp stared, unsure how to react. They had been on the Merry for a few days and he'd never gotten this sort of vibe from them. Although, now he wasn't so sure all those comments Danny had made were as innocent as the older man had made them seem. But this? He had never expected _this_.

"Do I get a kiss too?" Luffy asked, blinking innocently (right? right.) up at Danny, who still had his hand resting on Nami's cheek. Said navigator was looking a little shell shocked, and Zoro was still standing rock still and bright red off to the side, looking as equally stunned.

Danny blinked back at their captain languidly and shrugged, "You want one?" Luffy nodded eagerly (apparently really curious), and the gunner snorted, before leaning over easily and planting his lips against the teen's. Usopp could only stare and flushed when Danny pulled Luffy up against him, grip almost possessive as he tilted his head to the side and oh my god was that his _tongue_!?

Luffy pulled back, their lips parting with a light smack and he cocked his head to the side, licking his lips and obviously thinking about something. He then nodded firmly and announced cheerfully, "Yup! Danny tastes like sweets and sake!" Usopp blinked in dazed confusion, completely pole axed. Thus he had no time to react when Luffy stretched his arms over to him and pulled him into the tight embrace and the captain said brightly, "You should try a taste too, Usopp!"

The sniper's eyes widened and he gaped at the teen. A hand gripped his chin and turned it to Danny, who was smirking down at him, laughter dancing in his eyes, and the older man purred, "Wanna try a taste?" Usopp turned bright red before his eyes rolled back and dropped in a dead faint.

SANJI:

"I approve your taste in chefs, Luf-fy," Danny drawled, stretching lazily and throwing his legs over his captain's lap, grinning like a cat that ate the canary at Sanji, who blinked at him, eyebrow cocked.

Luffy laughed and said back cheerily, "But I haven't tasted him yet, Danny!" The gunner kept his wide grin on his face, though inside he raised an eyebrow. Maybe he was a bad influence. He glanced over at Sanji, whose face had paled rapidly and was staring at Luffy with a horrified face, and shook his head.

Nah.

MIHAWK:

Danny leaned against the railing, face thoughtful, and Zoro quirked an eyebrow at him in question as he lifted weights. The gunner shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Oh nothing. I was just thinking you have good taste in men, much like our captain." He expertly ignored the thud of a dropped weight and the indignant sputtering as he continued, "I mean, did you _see_ Mihawk? He was damn _fine_. If it weren't for the fact that you already laid your claim, I think I would have snatched him."

"I don't think your dad would like that," Luffy snickered, having wandered over some time in the middle, poking a pale faced Zoro who seemed to have frozen in place.

Danny shrugged, "Eh. I could always remind him it could've been Shanks." Luffy choked, cheeks turning pink, though that didn't stop him from falling over into a fit of loud laughter.

ROBIN:

Danny ran his eye over Robin, to which said woman raised an eyebrow at him. "You have a really nice figure," the gunner complimented. "You'd look good in leather." Robin blinked at him, a bit shocked and unsure how to respond.

"What about me?" Nami asked before she could help it. She'd gotten rather used to Danny's unorthodox flirting, and responded more often than not, comfortable in the fact that the gunner wasn't serious and wouldn't do anything that would make her uncomfortable.

The dark haired man grinned at her, slinging an arm around her shoulders and pulling her against his side, "You'd be better off wearing tight red clothes more than leather, chicky." He then wiggled his eyebrows at Robin, who was beginning to look more amused than offended at his brand of humor/flirting, and tacked on, "Robin's got the makings of a dominatrix, which is sexy as hell, if I do say so myself."

Nami snorted, and Robin huffed out a laugh before she said in response, "Would you like to find out, Mr. Gunner?"

Danny gave her a startled look, before his lips slowly stretched into a grin. "I think we will get along _just_ fine, Ms. Robin," he said instead of answering the question.

FRANKY:

"Robin, don't damage the goods too badly," Danny scolded lightly, not looking the least bit affected by the fact the woman was crushing Franky's balls. "I haven't gotten to play with him yet."

The woman laughed, "Oh, don't worry. You'll get your chance." The others looked at the two in askance (although Chopper looked confused more than anything). Franky was too far away to hear the byplay, and thus was unaware of the greeting he was going to get from the gunner.

"Your goods still super?" Danny asked lazily as he passed the cyborg, who looked at him in confusion for all of three seconds before it hit him on what the younger man was asking. The shipwright was left sputtering in the hall, Danny's snickers trailing behind him.

BROOK: 

"You think Luffy would wear lacy panties if I asked?" Danny asked from his sprawled position on the floor next to Brook, who was playing the violin.

The skeleton laughed, by now used to Danny's random questions of such nature. "Who knows," Brook replied before laughing again and musing, "Yohohoho, I'm more interested in if Miss Nami will wear lacy panties!"

Danny hummed, tapping his fingers absently, "Nami doesn't do lace, she likes silk. Robin on the other hand..." The man trailed off, licking his lips and then continuing, "Hmm. I wonder if Sanji would wear just an apron if I said the girls asked..."

Brook stared down at the gunner, and wondered how on earth he got away with the things he said and did.

FIN

Note(s): Sorry about the lame attempt at perverted humor and flirting, hahahaha. Danni actually gets like this when drunk, but she doesn't get drunk often, so it never really appears, haha. She's got a pretty high alcohol tolerance, so it _really_ doesn't happen often. Once again, this was for my own amusement more than anything.

FOXGEISHA: A note on _Calls Me Home_ I'm having a lot of difficulty writing the next chapter for it, and it's getting me really frustrated. I'm trying to write for it, I really am, it just might take awhile. I _have_ started it, but it hasn't got really far. I think part of the reason I'm having difficulty is that I really don't want to write something so heart wrenching as the Kuma scene, bluh.

But yeah. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did in writing it, hahaha. Please drop a review, and know I do take requests! If you have an idea on what you want to read, or if you want another scene with a specific character, from last chapter or this one, just let me know! Reviews are most appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Change**: This is a continuation of Danni being pregnant and everyone's confused. The unsuspecting father's reactions.

**Genre**: Humor/Romance

**Warning(s)**: OOC reactions and in general; various dads because apparently Danni gets around; references to sexual acts; I have no excuses for this.

_**Fright**_

MIHAWK:

"Heyy! It's Hawky! Danni! Danni! It's your baby daddy!" Luffy screamed from his perch on Sunny's head. Danni dropped the bowl of fruit she was holding her face turning deadly pale, her captain's shout seeming to echo around the ocean. Zoro froze mid swing of his kata his face turning a faint green at the reminder of who exactly was the father of the baby currently growing inside of their gunner.

Luffy, completely oblivious to Danni's utter shock and Nami's growing dark aura, he waved his arm wildly and called out, "Oii! Hawky! Come up on board! We got something to show you!" And it _was_ more 'show you' than 'tell you'. Two months had passed since Danni had figured out she was pregnant and not getting fat, and she was now really showing in her pregnancy. Luffy had been ecstatic about the growth of her stomach commenting cheerfully that now she was extra cushy.

Danni had just gone with the flow on that one, having begun to worry about Mihawk's reaction to her pregnancy. And he would find out about it. Nami had been tracking the swordsman for awhile now, and they had finally caught up to him. Danni had thought she'd been prepared, but now faced with the man (he wasn't even on board yet!) in person, she found she really wasn't.

A hand on her arm brought her out of her shock from Luffy's scream, and she jerked violently, her arm circling around her protruding belly protectively as she turned to look at Usopp who had his hands up in a disarming motion. "Woah there, Danni," the sniper soothed. "Don't worry so much, okay?" She mutely nodded her head, not having the ability to say how worried she was.

She couldn't help feeling like the swordsman wouldn't be pleased and she didn't know if she could bear that. Despite the short time they had spent together she had truly grown to like him. Maybe not _love_ him, but there was an opening for that to grow. Sleeping with him probably hadn't been her smartest move, but she didn't regret it one bit. She was afraid _he_ would, though.

Danni was given much more time to think on the subject when the positively sinful voice belonging to Mihawk purred out dangerously, "What do you want, Mugiwara?" She felt a shiver travel down her spine at his voice and she bit her lip, trying to quench the heat building in her stomach. If there was one thing she had found out about being pregnant (besides the strangest cravings, ever) was that she was _always_ horny.

"I _told_ you! We have something to show you!" Luffy answered cheerfully, smile stretched across his face and showing no signs of fading. Ignoring the glower aimed at him, he gripped the golden eyed man's arm and easily manhandled him over to Danni who was standing awkwardly, the bowl of spilled fruit still at her feet.

Mihawk, still glaring at Luffy, wasn't facing her as he growled, "What in the four blu—" The words died in his throat as he turned his head to look at where Luffy was pointing towards enthusiastically. Danni shuffled her feet, the ensuing silence making her stomach churn uncomfortably. Her fingers curled around her stomach nervously and Mihawk's eyes were glued there in an instance.

She was vaguely aware of her crew vanishing to other parts of the ship, leaving the two of them alone on the deck. Swallowing nervously and trying to ignore the trembling of her bottom lip, she managed to choke out, "Hi, Dracule."

He didn't respond at first, eyes still glued to her very much pregnant stomach and she bit her lip, telling herself she wasn't going to cry. "…who?" the swordsman finally asked, eyes locking with her own. She probably should've felt offended by that question, but it was a legit question. It wasn't like she had been a virgin when they'd slept together.

She swallowed again and firmed herself. She wasn't weak. She could do this. Taking a deep breath she answered, keeping her eyes locked with his resolutely, "You." His eyes widen ever so slightly and before she even realized what was happening his hands were cupping her face and all too familiar lips were pressed against her own. His hands moved down from her cheeks past her shoulders and then to her stomach, rubbing the swollen belly with gentle moves.

Danni nearly purred at the move, wrapping her arms around his neck and enjoying the sensation of her belly against delicious abs, his hands having moved from her stomach to her back in a possessive hold. Well, she had apparently been worried for nothing. He pulled away, tugging her lip with his teeth gently before resting his forehead against her's, his hat providing a shadow. "May I stay?"

The 'with you' was silent, but it still brought a bright smile on her face.

MARCO:

(note: because I've denied the events, Whitebeard and Ace are alive, yay!)

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Danni moaned, her grip on Usopp's hand threatening to break said hand as she stared at the approaching Whitebeard ship. The sniper winced at the tight grip on his hand (though he was infinitely glad it wasn't his dominant hand), and awkwardly patted her shoulder comfortingly. He really was the best choice in offering words of comfort.

He knew why she was nervous. She was afraid Marco would be mad or wouldn't want the baby, or even her. Even though they had already had a pretty good friendship even _before_ they had slept together, which had continued (even strengthened, he thought) after they had. To be fair, they hadn't seen each other for five months. It had been two months since Danni had realized she was pregnant, but it had only been five months since the two had last seen each other.

Usopp's hand was finally saved when Luffy bounced over his arms snaking around the gunner and pulling her into an excited hug. "Do you think pineapple will know if it will be a baby mystery bird!?" the captain asked excitedly, eyes practically sparkling.

Danni only moaned again, her face chalk white as her fingers dug into Luffy's arms, which were wrapped around her middle (careful to not be tight around her protruding stomach). She really wasn't prepared to meet Marco and tell him she was pregnant (as if that wasn't obvious _now_) and that the baby was actually _his_. What if he didn't want a baby? Didn't want to be tied down by a child? Didn't want to be with _her_? It wasn't like they were in an actual relationship of anything.

What if—her thoughts were derailed when the two ships finally met and Ace leaped down onto Sunny's deck a bright smile on his face and he called out, "Luffy!"

The rubber boy bounced in place, keeping one arm around his gunner while he raised the other one in a cheerful wave back at his brother, "Ace! Come here, come here!" With a bemused smile the second division commander sauntered over, gaze finally darting away from his brother to Danni, then Usopp and then back to Danni. The fire man's eyes widened and his smile vanished into a gape as he stopped in front of them abruptly.

He took in the possessive arm of his brother's around her (obviously) pregnant belly, and her pale and nervous face and his mind connected dots that didn't even exist. "Luffy! You got _Danni_ pregnant!?" Ace choked out, his head whipping between the two. "Marco's going to _kill_ you!"

Poor Luffy looked utterly confused, and a tentative hope bloomed inside of Danni. "Why would _Marco_ want to kill Luffy?" the gunner asked, her face beginning to gain some color again. Usopp had already scooted his way out of the group, wanting to avoid the drama and confusion.

Ace made a frustrated noise, running an agitated hand through his hair. "For getting _you_ pregnant!" the freckled man moaned. Luffy still looked helplessly confused, even as Ace continued, "He's going to be pissed that another man touched you and managed to knock you up in the first place! Aw man, I don't think I'll even be able to stop him from killing my baby brother! Luffy! How could you, damn it!?"

"Wait, wait, Ace!" Danni interrupted before the younger man could continue to wallow in his self imposed misery. "Luffy didn't get me pregnant, you brat!" Unnoticed by the group (sans Luffy, whose attention had wondered as he didn't understand the conversation) Marco had landed near the group, and was staring at Danni's belly with a dark look in his eyes at the thought of another man having touched the woman. "_Marco_ _did_!"

The dark look disappeared abruptly, replaced by genuine shock. "You're pregnant with _my_ child?" the blonde asked, brushing past Ace, who looked startled at his sudden appearance. Luffy snickered, his arm unwinding from around his gunner and he wrapped them instead around his brother, dragging him away from the couple.

Danni stared at the phoenix with wide eyes, cheeks bright red. "Is-is that a problem?" she finally managed to push past her lips, her throat having closed up at his sudden appearance and question. Even with Ace's sudden information, she still couldn't shake the doubt.

"A problem?" he asked, stepping into her space and placing his hands on her round belly, awe evident in his eyes. "Never." She relaxed completely, placing her hands over his and letting a relieved smile grace her face.

"Good," she murmured, looking down at their overlapping hands with soft eyes. Marco suddenly chuckled, moving his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him. She looked up at him in curiosity, placing her arms around his neck, her fingers slipping into his hair. "What?"

He shook his head, a smirk on his face, "Nothing. Just the crew's gonna want to throw a party because you're pregnant." She stared at him blankly before groaning. Damnit. That meant she'd have to watch everyone drinking alcohol when she couldn't have any! His hands slowly slid down her back until they rested on her butt, giving them a squeeze, which made her jump and squeak.

The blonde looked down at her with half lidded eyes dark with desire and a predatory smirk and purred seductively, "I'm sure I can keep your mind _and_ eyes off all the alcohol being consumed, love." She shivered at the promise, swallowing and licking her lips.

She tightened her grip and looked up at him through her lashes, giving him a sultry smile, "I'm gonna hold you to that."

ACE:

(note: once again Whitebeard didn't die, since Ace didn't either. Yay for denial!)

"Where's the rest of your crew?" Marco asked, setting the pregnant woman down on the deck gently, keeping one arm around her waist to keep her steady.

Danni sniffed, rubbing her nose and responding, "They stayed back to make sure I didn't get followed. I can't exactly fight in my condition, and we were heading for your ship anyways. They'll catch up when they're done."

Marco raised an eyebrow and asked, "You were heading here anyways? Why's that?" He frowned slightly when he felt the gunner tense slightly under his arm and he questioned softly, "Danni?"

She looked around warily and then muttered, "If you haven't noticed I'm _pregnant_." Marco stared at her blankly. Well duh. It was a bit obvious she was. But what the hell did that have to do with them already heading for their ship? She gave him a disgruntled look and hissed under her breath, "It's _Ace's_."

Oh.

_Oh_.

"I see," the phoenix responded idly. Then with a bit more hesitation, added, "Ace isn't on the ship at the moment." Danni frowned, biting her lip and looked like she was about to start crying. Marco inwardly panicked, and outwardly soothed, "He's supposed to be back in the evening." She sniffed again and nodded, pressing herself more closely to the blonde, which made him confused.

Danni was not one to initiate physical affection to anyone not on her crew, or Ace now that he thought about it. So the fact that she was practically cuddling into his side, made him worried. Pushing the worried thoughts away he continued to lead the pregnant pirate to Oyaji. He wasn't going to ask about it, because he really didn't think she'd take to that very well.

The two passed many of the crew, but thankfully none of them actually came up to say hi or comment on the gunner's pregnancy. "Oyaji!" the first commander called out as they reached the large man's seat. "We've got a guest!"

The white haired man boomed out a loud laugh and peered down at his first commander and the gunner of the Mugiwara crew. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit, missy?" he asked, taking in the round belly and the way she was practically cuddled into Marco's side and the lack of fellow crewmates.

Danni swallowed, pulling away from the safe embrace of her friend and answered the captain, "A hopefully happy one." At the questioning eyebrow she flushed and bit her lip, caressing her belly self consciously and also to reassure herself that the baby was still there. "I'm pregnant with one of your son's child." She didn't want to specify whose and she seriously hoped she didn't have to and that the captain would figure it out for himself.

Whitebeard peered down at her, before gently picking her up and settling her on his knee, ignoring her tense state at the action and the stiff way she sat, cradling her belly. "Ace's, I presume?" he asked, voice tinged with amusement. Her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red and she nodded shyly, looking up at him through her lashes.

"I—well, are you…are you mad?" she asked tentatively. "Do you think _he_ will be mad? I don't—I—" She tightened her grip around her belly, not looking at him anymore and trembling faintly. Luffy had been ecstatic that he was going to be an uncle, and at first she had been more than ready to tell Ace the news. But the more time that passed the more worried she became about Ace's reaction. What if he didn't want to be a father? She didn't want to burden him with the knowledge that she was pregnant with his child if he didn't want to be a dad, but she wouldn't have been able to hide it once the baby was born.

A large finger petted her head gently and the large pirate captain soothed gently, "Hush, child. I'm not mad, and he won't be either. I dare say Ace will be rather happy with the news."

Danni looked up at him, biting her lip, but was startled when a voice she hadn't been expecting asked, "What will I be happy about?"

She jumped gaping down at Ace, who was peering up in curiosity and apparently unable to see her due to her position on Whitebeard's leg. Said captain took note of this as well, and huffed in amusement, "A truly joyous surprise, my son." Ace blinked in confusion, cocking his head to the side, silently asking what that was. "I'm not the one that will tell you." Without giving Danni any warning whatsoever, he picked her up and set her down in front of a wide eyed and gaping Ace.

"D-Danni!?" the freckled boy exclaimed, eyes jumping from her large belly and her face and back again. "I—who—what—is that…?" he trailed off, cheeks flushing pink. Danni swallowed and then nodded, fingers curling into the fabric covering her stomach. There was a beat of silence and Danni felt tears welling up in her eyes, but they had no chance to fall as she was suddenly picked up in an engulfing hug and Ace shouted proudly, "I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!"

All activity on the ship stopped as the shout echoed through the entire ship, before cheers and whistles erupted. None of it meant a thing to Danni as she was twirled around once before being set down and then pulled into a searing kiss that left her breathless. Ace pulled away, face stretched into a breathtaking smile that made his face light up. "This is amazing," he breathed, gazing at her with awed eyes as he caressed her belly with his hands.

Danni felt all of her worries leave her and her shoulders slumped in relief, completely relaxed for the first time since she had to leave her crew behind because she couldn't help them. She laughed a bit shakily as she cupped Ace's cheeks and brought his face down for a chaste kiss. Everything was going to be great.

SABO:

Sabo blinked in bemusement when upon stepping foot on Sunny he was tackled by Luffy, who was babbling at him at fast pace. Which wasn't unusual, but the words he was catching made for a rather startling picture. Danni; pregnant; uncle; fish and hot sauce with yogurt; yours; best ever; been moaning your name—

"Wait, what?" Sabo interrupted the last few words making him stop in his path for the main deck. He stared down at Luffy who had stopped his babbling and was looking up at him in confusion. "Could you repeat that?"

Luffy nodded his head cheerfully and repeated, bright smile in place, "Sure. Danni's been moaning your name in the middle of the night. When I asked her about it her face turned bright red and she said it was just a pregnancy thing, whatever _that_ means."

Sabo froze as his mind went completely blank. "Sabo?" Luffy asked, unraveling his arms from around the revolutionary, and waving a hand in front of the blonde's face. "Saaboo? Hello? Are you sleeping? I thought only Ace did that…?"

The rubber boy began poking his brother's cheek, repeating his name with each poke. Eventually, Sabo managed to snap out of it as he stammered, "Danni's pregnant?" And moaning _his_ name?

Luffy nodded and added brightly, "And really horny! Though, I don't think I'm supposed to know that…" The captain trailed off, tapping his chin thoughtfully, completely obliviously to the rapidly turning bright red face of his brother.

"Who's the father of the baby exactly?" Sabo asked tentatively, feeling a bit faint. Danni was pregnant. Horny. And apparently craving odd things from some of the concoctions Luffy had mentioned in his earlier babbling. Did he mention she was horny and apparently _moaning his name?_

Luffy gave him a strange look and answered in a matter of fact tone, "You. _Duh_."

Before Sabo could formulate a response to that, Usopp walked over to them, looking over his shoulder and saying, "Luffy, has Sabo arrived yet? I think Danni's about to have a panic attack. She's seriously driving herself crazy with all of her worrying about whether or not Sabo's gonna want the baby or not. Why she would think he wouldn't, I have…no…idea…" The sniper trailed off as he stopped looking over his shoulder and saw that Sabo had indeed arrived.

The revolutionary was already racing past him and in the direction of the rest of the crew and thus Danni. He skidded around the corner, his top hat flying off with the force and he took in the scene in front of him. Danni was staring at him with wide, tear filled eyes, belly round with child and holding a bowl of fruit tightly. The rest of the crew was simply staring at him silently, but he didn't care about them; all he cared about was the gorgeous woman in front of him.

"Danni," he murmured moving towards her. She blinked at him, obviously startled. The two didn't bother taking note of the crew leaving them alone, to focused on each other. Shaking his head the blonde wrapped his arms around her pulling her flush against him and peppering her face with light kisses. "Of course, I want your—_our_ child. Why wouldn't I?" he murmured, kissing her lips chastely.

Her bottom lip trembled and she clutched the bowl in her hands tightly as she answered, not looking him in the eye, "I thought you wouldn't want to have the burden of a child when you have your revolutionary work to focus on."

Sabo frowned sharply and retorted, "You _and_ the baby could never be a burden, Danni! I love you!" The words slipped out before he could stop them and he flushed bright red, when her eyes shot upward and stared at him in shock. He swallowed nervously, opening his mouth to say something—what? He had no idea—but she stopped him with a kiss.

She pulled away, cheeks pink and murmured, "I love you, too." Sabo's cheeks faded back to normal as a bright smile spread across his face and his grip around her tightened. He leaned down to kiss her again, this one a bit more fervent and passionate, his hands slipping down to her butt, which he gave a little squeeze. She pulled back with a startled squeak, looking at him with wide eyes, especially when he gave her a rather predatory smile.

"What's this I hear about you being rather horny and _moaning my name_?" he purred, eyes dark with lust and a deep hunger. She shivered, heat pooling into her stomach as she swallowed roughly, cheeks flushing. Damn it, Luffy.

She peered up at him through her lashes, pushing herself closer against him and asked in return, "I don't know. Why do you ask?" His eyes flashed and she nearly moaned at the animalistic look he gave her. Maybe she would have to thank her captain later.

FIN

Note(s): I seriously have no excuse for this. Whoops. I've upped the rating to M just to be safe, and I have no idea what else will end up in this pile of mush, so yeah. Eheheheheh… (sweat drop) Sorry, for the grossly OOCness of this piece of work!

FOXGEISHA: I swear I am working on CMH! It's just going really slowly. It's happening…just _slowly_. Then this idea bit me in the butt, so I figured what the hell I'll write it up and post it as a treat for my reader's because I am a terrible person and suck at this. I really am terribly sorry about how slow the CMH chapter is coming along (sobs).

Reviews are welcome, and so are suggestions/requests! Juliedoo: I will write Danni in the Heart Pirate crew because I rather like that idea. I just haven't figure out how to swing it yet. This probably isn't what you expected for Mihawk!Danni interaction…but I might do something else for that, so who knows, hahahaha.

Once again reviews are welcome and much appreciated and terribly sorry about the wait for CMH!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Change**: Danni's born the same year as Gol D. Roger, and instead of Benn Beckman being her father, she is _his_ mother. Danni ends up being recruited by Roger to be on his crew, and she agrees easily enough, finding the man amusing. She's married and has had Benn before she joins the crew, but the sea's always called out to her, so her hubby tells her to go when she asks for his opinion. She leaves her husband and Benn (who's about 8 or 9 when she leaves).

She has a rather close relationship with Roger and Rayleigh and was usually the one put in charge of Shanks and Buggy (the crew's reasoning being that she's already had a kid). She was a very much feared pirate during that time, but after Roger died she vanished without a trace, and not even the marines could find her. Before Roger's death, he asks her to take care of his son for him, which she agrees to, as a personal favor to a close friend and her captain, and because she's missed being a mother despite loving being a pirate. By then, her husband's died, and her son has begun his own journey on the sea.

She settles near Foosha Village, in the forested area close to the mountains.

**Genre**: Family/Humor

**Warning(s)**: Major Alternate Universe; probably a bit of Super!Danni; Danni isn't sick; blatant denial of things on my part; major screwing with canon happenings

_**SWITCH**_

Danni quietly let herself in through the back door before heading for the kitchen where she could hear a quiet humming. She knocked on the door frame leading into the kitchen and smiled when the blonde woman spun around, cradling her extremely heavy stomach and smiling in shocked surprise. "Danni!" Rouge cried out, waddling over to the gunner of her now deceased lover's ship to give her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

The dark haired woman returned to the hug, careful of the protruding stomach, and answered, "A favor of Roger's and because I am not going to let you go through giving birth alone." Rouge blinked at her in confusion, pulling away from the gentle embrace.

"A favor? For Roger?" she asked curiously. Danni nodded, humming in answer and resting a hand on the blonde's stomach with a gentle look in her eyes.

"Yes, he wants me to take care of your guy's son," the gunner answered quietly, a solemn look on her face as she turned her gaze to her captain's lovers. Rouge had a sad but relieved expression, gently caressing her stomach. "I _will_ take care of him," Danni promised firmly.

Rouge smiled at her with teary eyes and responded, "I don't doubt it for one second, Danni." The two stood in a quiet moment before Rouge blinked and really took in Danni's appearance for the first time since she had arrived. "What happened to your _hair_!?"

Danni blinked at the blonde, startled and automatically reached up to tug on the now short strands of her hair. She frowned and asked, "I cut it. Does it look bad?" She'd admit it was a little dramatic (more like _a lot_ dramatic) since her hair used to be down to her hips, and now it was just brushing her neck with a few long strands braided randomly.

Rouge pouted, tugging one of the braids, "_No_, but _why_ did you cut it? I'm going to miss braiding it!" Danni rolled her eyes and began leading the blonde over to the table so she could sit down, while she would finish dinner instead.

"I had to change my appearance _somehow_ if I don't want the blasted marines finding me," the older woman explained. "I figured since my hair was one of my most recognizable features, I'd cut it off. I packed my rifles away, too. I'm gonna be sticking to pistols and knives for awhile." Rouge pouted even further, making a whining noise, but didn't say anything else.

xxx

"It's okay; just one more push," Danni urged softly, clutching the hand holding her's back just as tight. Rouge panted, letting out another scream as she _pushed_. There was a brief moment of silence before the loud wail of a newborn baby split the air. The doctor's moved swiftly, cutting the cord and washing the crying babe before swaddling him up in a blanket and handing him to Rouge, who Danni had helped to sit up.

"What will you name him?" the doctor asked, an old friend of Rouge's and one who would rather die than give away her secret.

Rouge cradled her child close, a gentle smile on her face even as tears spilled from her eyes, "His name will be Gol D. Ace." Danni sat down on the bed next to the blonde and wrapped an arm around the trembling woman's shoulders. Rouge looked over at her and asked almost desperately, "You'll tell him about me and Roger, won't you? You won't let him think we didn't love him?"

Danni tightened her grip around the rapidly paling woman, and nodded firmly, responding, "I will. I told you, _I will take care of him_." Rouge smiled, leaning back against the pillows once more, still cradling her crying child close, before her eyes slipped closed. With one last shuddering breath the weak (but so strong) woman breathed her last, her arms going limp around Ace.

With gentle hands Danni plucked the newborn baby out of her friend's arms and cradled him close, running a gentle finger over the baby's cheek. "Gol D. Ace," she murmured, ignoring the tears dripping down her cheeks, and the deep pain in her chest. "You have a bold future in store for you." She smiled quietly, soothing the child with soft humming and noises. The crying dwindled away as the child was soothed into sleep and Danni sighed deeply.

"What are you going to do?" the doctor asked, careful to keep his voice down.

Danni looked over at him, and then back down at the slumbering boy in her arms. "I won't be staying here," the former pirate answered. "I have a place in the East Blue. I'm going to raise him there." The doctor only nodded and Danni left, murmuring quietly, "I hope I do your parents proud, Ace."

xxx

Danni was startled when the front door slammed open and the sound of pounding feet and stifled sobs echoed through the house. It was the only warning she got before a small form crashed into her knees and if she had been any other woman, the sheer strength of the crash would've sent her flying. She immediately picked the crying boy up and asked worriedly, "Ace, what's wrong?" The boy shook his head, burying his face in the crook of her neck and clinging to her tightly.

She frowned and rocked the four year old gently, making soothing noises and petting his hair. Slowly, the sobs dwindled into the occasional sniffle and she had to strain her ears to hear the boy's mumbled words, "Was daddy a bad person? Everyone says if he had a son, he never should've been born."

The gunner stiffened, fighting back a furious snarl at the insult to her captain, and the hurt those words must have caused in the child currently in her arms. "Shh, shh. No, Roger wasn't a bad person at all, love," she replied soothingly, settling down on one of the kitchen chairs a bit heavily. "People only say that, because they didn't know him, and they fear pirates. Your dad was a _great_ man, Ace. Do you think I would've followed him if he wasn't?"

Ace sniffed, pulling his head away from her neck to look at her. He shook his head and answered, "No."

Danni smiled and pushed their noses together, "There, see?" Ace giggled and smiled back, hiccupping slightly. Danni chuckled and pushed the boy's bangs back and placed a kiss on his forehead. A knock sounded on the door, and the two blinked, slightly startled. Living out in the forest like they did, they didn't get to many visitors. The one's they did get were usually the mayor and Makino.

Danni stood up and turned the stove off, but kept Ace on her hip as she made her way to the front door. She opened the door and shoved the initial instinct to run immediately when she saw just _who_ was standing on her doorstep. "Hello? How can I help you?" Danni asked politely, her grip on Ace tightening.

She had to pretend she didn't know the man standing on her doorstep.

"Are you Mrs. Devi?" the man asked instead. Danni bit her cheek and sweat dropped. She'd changed her name, because honestly, keeping her actual name was just to risky.

She swallowed and said, "Miss, actually. Who's asking?"

The man shifted, one hand going up to rub the back of his head, while the other held onto something. Her eyes drifted to what he was carrying and barely refrained from blanching in shock. In the man's arms was a child of one year, who was blinking at her innocently and sucking on his thumb. "Monkey D. Garp. I'm a marine, so I don't get to come home often, but my son had a child, but he can't take care of the boy," the man started in explanation. Danni had the sudden urge to grab one of her smokes and start smoking like a chimney. "There isn't anyone in town who can take care of the boy for me either, but the mayor mentioned that you had a little one of your own."

"Monkey-san," Danni started, wondering if she had stepped into the twilight zone. "Are you asking me to take care of your grandson for you?" The man nodded, his signature grin never leaving his face. Danni sweat dropped and then sighed. She'd probably regret doing this, but she couldn't say no. Who knew what Garp would do if she did...

And so Monkey D. Luffy entered the household.

xxx

Having two D's in the household was close to a nightmare. Both of the boys had enormous appetites, and until Ace had gotten over his jealousy of sharing _his_ Devi, the boys had gotten along like two peas in a pod. Of course, this meant they had become partners in crime, especially when Luffy finally figured out how to walk, which meant _running_.

The days never got boring that's for sure.

Danni was a bit relieved that Garp only ever visited rarely, and when he did it was usually only for a day or two to check in on Luffy and fill his head with ideas of being in the marines. Danni had to scoff at that. It was when Garp visited for a week or more, that she had to fight the urge to get her rifle's out of storage and send the marine flying. When he did he took Luffy away, and whenever the boy came back, he was shaking and usually heavily wounded.

However, she kept her mouth shut, and only took Luffy back silently and took care of the boy with gentle hands and soothing words. Ace hated Garp with a passion, and often kicked the man's shins, when he thought Danni wasn't looking. Garp didn't dare retaliate like he would have if it had been Luffy doing so, for fear of having "Devi's" wrath fall upon him. That woman could be scary as hell when she wanted to be.

When Ace was six and Luffy three, they gained another addition to the house.

xxx

Sabo didn't know how it had happened, but somehow he'd gotten lost on the way back to the Grey Terminal from the forest, and he had no clue where he was. He'd been wandering the forests all day, and he was cold, tired, and hungry. It was beginning to get dark and he didn't want to admit it but he was scared.

The blonde shivered and huddled into himself, peering around at the growing shadows of the forest. He jumped a bit when his eyes caught sight of a beam of light in the distance, and before he even fully processed it, his feet were already heading in that direction. It was completely dark by the time he reached the source of the light, which turned out to be a house.

He could hear the faint murmurs of voices coming from inside, and he shivered again when a cold burst a air swept by. Sabo knew he probably shouldn't, but he was already heading for the back door before he could completely psych himself out. He bit his lip, hand hovering above the door indecisively, wondering if he should actually knock or not. The boy didn't get a choice in the matter as the murmur of voices died and the door suddenly swung open, bathing him in warm light.

Sabo would deny the girly screech that left him at the sudden light.

He gaped at the woman standing in the doorway, and the two pairs of eyes peering at him from behind her legs. The woman had pale skin and short, dark hair that had random long pieces in braids, and there was a knife in her hand. A sharp knife. He squeaked in fear, falling back on his butt and scrambling away. "Oh my," the woman murmured and the knife vanished from sight. Sabo stopped moving, staring at her with fearful wide eyes, but she made no move towards him.

There was movement from behind her legs, and a chubby toddler stumbled into view, clutching at the woman's pant leg. Wide, brown eyes peered at him, and around the thumb in his mouth the boy asked, "Who you?"

"Who _are_ you, Luffy," another boy corrected, appearing from around the woman's other leg and giving the toddler a pouty look. Luffy, the toddler, simply made a face back at the older boy.

The woman laughed gently, before smiling at Sabo and asking softly, "Would you like to come in? You look like you could use a nice hot meal." Sabo swallowed before getting to his feet shakily. He knew he shouldn't. It wasn't safe. Once they found out he was a noble they would no doubt send him back to that hell.

But his feet led him forward and he took the offered hand of the woman.

xxx

Luffy hummed cheerfully, swinging his connected hands with his older brother's, and skipping as the three made their way towards Party's Bar to visit Makino. Devi had sent them over to the Bar while she went shopping, muttering something about how she couldn't take the boys anywhere without them causing trouble. Whatever that meant.

"Luffy, wait," Ace started, but it was too late and the younger boy had already entered the bar. Sabo shifted closer to the darker haired boys, still a little skittish in town, despite it being three years. The reason for Ace wanting Luffy to wait, was because the closer they had gotten to the bar, the more loud and rambunctious it had seem, which was normal for the time of day it was.

The noise was explained, however, by the pirates that were now all staring at the three kids that entered the bar like it was normal. Ace tightened his grip around Luffy's hand and shifted closer to the younger (and much more naive) boy. Luffy, oblivious to the sudden dead silence, smiled cheerfully and called out happily when he spotted Makino, who was looking at them with wide eyes and a pale face from where she was serving a table of the pirates, "Makino! Do you have any milk?"

The hyperactive boy bounced forward, his ridiculous strength making Ace and Sabo get dragged along for the ride. "Luffy! Ace, Sabo," Makino stuttered, casting her eyes around at the pirates nervously. "Where's Devi-san?"

Ace hunched his shoulders defensively, keeping his eyes on the pirates around them, and answered, "Devi-bachan is shopping. She wanted us to stay here and wait for her." Sabo stayed silent, his grip on Luffy's hand rather tight (not that the boy noticed). He was getting uncomfortable with the dead silence and staring of the pirates.

Makino swallowed, finishing serving the pirates, and said nervously, "Well, then come here behind the bar and I'll get you guys a snack, alright?" She made her way over to the three boys, gripping Ace's and Sabo's shoulders and leading them to the bar, where she could set them up and keep a better eye on them.

When the boys were all seated at the bar and had some food in front of them, one of the pirates asked curiously, "Why would your aunt want you to wait for her at a bar? Why not just take you with her?"

Luffy answered before either Ace or Sabo could, a wide, cheery grin on his face, "She says she can't take us anywhere without us brats causing trouble!" Ace's forehead hit the bar with a solid smack, and Sabo squirmed uncomfortably.

A red haired man with a straw hat threw his head back and laughed, slapping his knee. "Man, that brings back memories!" the pirate snickered, before pointing at a smoking, dark haired man next to him and saying, "Your mom used to say the same thing to me and Buggy!"

The dark haired man merely quirked an eyebrow at the redhead and responded dryly, "I can't imagine _why_."

Luffy blinked at them innocently, sipping his glass of milk. "Who are you guys, anyways?" the boy asked around his glass, kicking his feet back and forth. Ace groaned, and Sabo sweat dropped.

"Luffy!" Ace whined, but he was ignored.

The redhead laughed again before he answered, "We're pirates, of course! Name's Shanks, kid!" Ace's eyes widened and his head shot towards the man, his mouth dropping open in shock. Shanks noticed and blinked at the boy in confusion. He didn't think a kid would know his name.

His attention was brought back to Luffy, when the boy gasped and he looked at them with sparkling eyes as he shouted, "You're _pirates_!? That's so _cool_! What adventures have you gone on? Have you been to the Grand Line? What about the New World? Huh? Huh? Have you, have you?"

Shanks and his crew stared at the boy, and this time it was Sabo's forehead that hit the bar. Ace was still in shock from hearing Shanks' name, and Luffy was now too excited about _pirates_, and Sabo felt like Devi-bachan was going to kill them all. "Lu, _breathe_ and wait for them to answer before you ask _another_ question," an amused voice said from the bar entrance.

"Devi-san!" Makino gasped.

Danni gave the younger girl a soothing smile and greeted, "Makino-chan. What's this I hear about pirates?" The dark haired woman swept an amused gaze over at said pirates all around her as she made her way to her boys. Makino squeaked, and Luffy spun around in his seat and leaped at the woman with a cheer.

"Devi-bachan! They're PIRATES!" the seven year old shouted excitedly, arms encircling her neck as she caught him easily, switching him to her hip with a grunt.

Danni smiled down at the boy and said, "Really? How exciting. Have you introduced yourselves?" Luffy didn't look at her, whistling as he looked at the ceiling instead. Danni snorted, "I'll take that as a no. Makino-chan, why don't you go get more alcohol, I doubt you have enough right now for a bunch of pirates." The green haired woman nodded shakily and scurried out of the bar.

The former pirate put Luffy back down on his seat and turned to face Shanks, who was gaping at her, and Benn, who was staring at her with wide eyes. "Hello, brats. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" she greeted easily, leaning against the bar, and closing Ace's mouth with one hand.

FIN

NOTE(S): This has been an idea that's been bouncing around my head for awhile. It didn't turn out exactly like I thought it would, but I'm still pretty happy with it. I didn't get much further than Shanks arriving at Foosha, so that's where I'm ending it (sorry it's a bit abrupt).

FOXGEISHA: Uhm, I don't really have anything to say right here, hahaha. I haven't started writing for _Calls Me Home_, yet, but I do know what I'm going to write, it just might take me awhile to do. In the mean time, enjoy this little thing, fff. I might update this thing more often, just because I have a lot of random ideas for Danni...(sigh)

But anyways. Reviews are much welcomed and appreciated, and suggestions are also welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Change**: See previous chapter.

**Genre**: Humor/Family/Fluff

**Warning(s)**: Major Alternate Universe; probably a bit of Super!Danni; Danni isn't sick; blatant denial of things on my part; major screwing with canon happenings; adorable children

**Note(s)**: I honestly wasn't expecting the response I got for Switch, so I figured I might as well do a continuation for it. Let's say I got inspired c:

_**SWITCH 2**_

"So you really sailed on my dad's ship?" Ace asked excitedly, leaning forward with sparkling eyes and all previous wariness of the pirates completely gone.

Shanks looked confused and completely out of his depth in the face of excited children, as Luffy was still peering at him with sparkling eyes and waiting for his answer to his slew of questions. The redhead looked over at Danni (but the kids had called her Devi?), but she wasn't any help as she was laughing her ass off in the background. "Who was your dad?" he finally asked instead.

Ace smiled widely and his old captain immediately came to mind, but he shoved it away. There was no way his captain could have had a kid. "Gol D. Roger! The Pirate King!" Or he could have.

Shanks smiled, chuckling nervously, and managed to choke out, "I guess I did sail with your dad then." Had Roger slept with Danni, then? But then, what about his first mate's dad? He was so confused.

Luffy grew impatient in not having his questions answer and flung himself at Shanks, landing on the man's lap easily and demanded, "Answer me!" If anything Danni's laughter grew even louder in the background, accompanied by the sound of her fist hitting the bar.

Shanks looked down at the child in his lap and wondered if this child was his captain's as well. "Well, I've been on a lot of adventures, and yes I've been to the Grand Line _and_ New World," he finally managed to answer, unsure as to where to put his hands with a child on his lap. His first mate wasn't being any help as he was over by his mother snickering into the wall.

The redhead's answer caught Sabo's attention though and the blonde asked curiously, "What type of people did you meet on all the islands?" Shanks was a bit shocked at the question coming from a ten year old. Weren't boys that age supposed to be more interested in the battles and the like?

"Are my stories not enough for you three?" Danni asked, finally stopping her laughter and coming back over, plucking Luffy out of Shanks lap (to which he was very much grateful for) and placing him on her own.

Luffy shook his head vehemently and said loudly (Shanks was beginning to think the kid _couldn't_ be quiet), "No! Your stories are awesome, Bachan!"

Ace pouted, "I just wanted to talk to him about dad!"

Danni pouted right back, placing her chin on Luffy's head and asking, "Am I not good enough for that? I _was_ on his ship too, you know!" Ace had the decency to look sheepish at that, rubbing the back of his neck. Sabo simply didn't respond, pursing his lips and looking up at the ceiling to avoid looking at her. She snickered and ruffled the blonde's hair, before she turned to look at Shanks and invited, "You guys are welcome to come have dinner with us tonight. I know you have some questions."

She gave an amused smile and Shanks felt like he was a kid again as he nodded.

xxx

Luffy was in a snit when he came home and Danni raised an eyebrow at him before turning to Ace and Sabo, who came in after the younger boy. Luffy raced right past her and up the stairs, the slamming of the door telling her that he had either gone into his room or into the bathroom. She sighed and asked, "What happened?"

Ace shrugged his shoulders and answered as he took a seat at the table, "Some bandits came to the bar and hit Shanks with a sake bottle when they found out there wasn't any left. Luffy got upset because Shanks didn't fight back. I don't see why though. Those bandits were kinda weak."

Danni huffed a soft laugh and said, "Luffy's still at the age where he doesn't understand the value of not fighting someone weaker than you. To him, if you receive a challenge, you fight back no matter what. He'll learn one day."

Sabo coughed a little to get her attention and he looked a bit nervous, making her stomach drop. "That's not all that happened, bachan," the blonde said nervously, refusing to meet her eyes. She got even more worried when Ace's face went white, and he suddenly found the ceiling _very_ interesting.

"What happened?" she asked, dreading the answer.

Sabo bit his lip and answered reluctantly in a tiny voice, "Luffy ate a Devil Fruit."

Danni froze and the boys shifted nervously when she didn't say anything immediately. After a period of silence she finally managed to find her voice and ask sharply, "_How_ did he get a _Devil Fruit_?"

Ace swallowed and answered, since Sabo was frozen in his chair, utterly petrified in the face of an angry Danni, "He said he thought it was a snack since he found it on the bar."

"What was it doing on the bar?" she asked.

"Shanks left it there?" Ace squeaked, staring at his aunt's dark expression with much trepidation. He hadn't seen her like that since Garp had decided it was a good idea to drop Luffy in a jungle. Alone. With no protection. Danni _had not been happy_.

"I'm going to kill him," Danni said flatly, her grip around the serving spoon turning her knuckles white and threatening to splinter the wood.

Sabo squeaked but managed to stammer, "Shanks left the island."

Danni didn't say anything for a moment, than calmly said, "When he comes back then. Now, go get Luffy, dinners ready." The two terrified boys scurried out of the kitchen as fast as they could.

xxx 

"And where do you think you're taking him?"

Higuma skidded to a stop, staring at the woman who was suddenly in his path towards the docks. The kid in his arms squirmed, his terrified screaming turning cheerful as he shouted gleefully, "Bachan!"

The bandit furrowed his brow in confusion, but spat angrily, "Get out of my way, bitch!" She cocked an eyebrow at him, her expression flat, and then tilted her head in the direction of her hand. His eyes slowly trailed in that direction before his face paled rapidly. In her hand was a black pistol, cocked and finger hovering over the trigger.

"I'll ask again," she purred dangerously, a shark like smile curling her lips. "Where do you think you're taking him?" He would've answered; except her finger pushed the trigger and a bullet went straight through his forehead. Luffy squealed as he was suddenly dropped to the ground, and he bounced roughly, before he was scooped up in familiar arms. "You alright, love?"

The seven year old looked up at his aunt and smiled widely, fear complete vanishing under the woman's concerned gaze. "I'm okay, bachan!" he chirped, wrapping his arms around her neck and continuing brightly, "You were awesome!"

Danni smiled and pressed their noses together, rubbing them gently, "That's good, then. Now, why were you in the hands of a bandit?" Luffy's cheeks turned red and he huffed, puffing his cheeks out and glaring down at the dead body.

"He insulted Shanks and wouldn't apologize!" the boy pouted angrily, his grip around her neck tightening. She hummed in response before asking him where Ace and Sabo were. He blinked, deflating almost instantly and responded, "I don't know. I think they might 'ave been with Shanks when the bandits took me, but I dunno."

Danni sighed and nudged the body with her foot, frowning down at it and wondering what she should do with it. "Hmm, he probably has a bounty," she muttered, making Luffy look at her in curiosity, though he didn't say anything. "No doubt it's a low number, but I suppose money is money..."

"Bachan!" two voices called out, and it was the only warning she got before two bodies slammed into her legs. Any other person would've been sent flying back with the force, but she merely shifted Luffy onto her hip and patted the two boys on the head with her free hand.

"You two okay?" she asked, scanning them for injuries, and only finding superficial ones. The two nodded against her legs, and she looked up to find Shanks hiding himself behind Benn, who was looking exasperated. She narrowed her eyes and straightened before barking out, "Shanks!"

The redhead jumped, automatically straightening and jumping to attention in front of her, no longer hiding behind Benn. "Hai! Neesan!" the pirate captain snapped in response, causing most of his crew to sweat drop.

"Would you care to inform me just _how _Luffy managed to get his hands on a Devil Fruit and _eat it_?" she purred dangerously, looking like some avenging demon from below as she towered over the now cowering pirate.

xxx

"I'm taking the boys on a trip," Danni informed Garp flatly as she served the marine another bowl of soup. Luffy was stuffing his face full next to his grandpa, while Ace and Sabo were on the other side of the table, eating as well, though much more neatly then the younger boy. Around Luffy's neck was a worn straw-hat, but Garp ignored the familiarity of said hat in favor of staring at the woman currently serving him food.

"A trip?" he asked. He highly doubted it was a trip like his own strengthening trips for his grandson.

Danni hummed, sitting at the head of the table, "Yes, a trip. I thought it might do the boys some good. Go exploring and such." She didn't mention that she wasn't planning on doing said trip on the island, but actually across the Grand Line. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Garp shrugged, letting out a hearty laugh, "I don't have anything against it! Go right on ahead!" Danni silently breathed a sigh of relief. Now, she wouldn't feel so guilty taking Luffy on the trip. She'd just have to make sure he didn't say anything about said trip to his grandfather...

Garp left after dinner, saying he only got a short leave and he to go now or he'd be cutting it short. Danni didn't waste any time in telling the boys that they would be heading out to sea within the week. All three of the boys had sparkles in their eyes at the news.

xxx

Luffy let out a loud scream of excitement when the group of four docked at Grove 13 of Saboady Archipelago, and he launched himself from the boat and onto a bubble, giggling all the while. "Luffy!" Ace called out irritably, scrambling out of the boat and racing off in an attempt to catch the boy and corral him in. Danni chuckled in amusement, keeping one eye on them while she helped Sabo tie the boat off, so that it wouldn't float away.

"Bachan! Look at me!" Luffy squealed, laughing hysterically as he fell onto another bubble, bouncing on it excitedly. Ace had clambered onto a bubble as well, and was making a rather valiant attempt in trying to catch Luffy, who getting to stay in one place for more than three seconds was a miracle in and of itself.

Danni chuckled again, swinging a bag over her shoulder and picking Sabo up and leaping out of the boat with him under her arm. She set him down again and the blonde looked around in curiosity, before asking, "Where are the bubbles coming from?" He listened intently as Danni explained the properties of the mangrove they were currently on.

When she finished, she called up to the two boys still on the bubbles, "Alright, you two, get back down here!" Ace finally managed to tackle Luffy, but the move caused both of them to completely miss a bubble and go free falling down to the ground. Danni rolled her eyes, heaving a put upon sigh, before leaping easily onto one of the bubbles and bouncing off that grabbed the two boys before hitting the ground with a heavy thud.

"No more bubble hopping," she ordered sternly, staring down at the thirteen year old and ten year old seriously. Luffy pouted but grudgingly agreed, while Ace huffed, crossing his arms and pouting. Danni smacked the back of the boy's head lightly, but didn't say anything, instead beginning to herd them all up onto a path. It wasn't long before they reached a shabby looking bar that had both Sabo and Ace looking at with much trepidation.

Danni smirked at them and took them up to the bar, nudging Ace and Sabo as she went, whereas Luffy was bouncing ahead of her in excitement. "Shakky?" she called out as they entered; the bar was empty of patrons, but there was the clinking of glass in the back.

"Oh? I haven't heard that voice in a long time," a short black haired woman said as she came out from a doorway behind the bar, washing a glass with a rag and smoking.

Danni smiled, taking a seat at the bar, Luffy hopping up on the one next to her with no fanfare, while Ace and Sabo did it a bit more warily. "Is Ray here?" she asked, accepting the glass of sake that was handed to her.

Shakky smiled and shook her head, "He's around somewhere. I haven't seen him in awhile either."

Danni snorted, before she gestured to the boys and said warmly, "I've got some brats here I want you to meet." Shakky looked at them all curiously, and Danni gestured to Sabo first, "This is Sabo. I adopted him when he found his way from the forest to my back door." Sabo blushed, smiling at the bartender shyly and waving a little. Danni then motioned to Luffy, who was looking at the fridge longingly, "This is Monkey D. Luffy. Garp dropped him into my arms to take care of since neither he nor his son apparently could."

Shakky raised an eyebrow at that and asked, "He doesn't know who you are?" Danni gave the woman a flat look and the bartender inclined her head, "Fair enough."

Danni then wrapped an arm around Ace's shoulder and pulled him to her side, placing her cheek on his head and grinning widely, "And this rascal here is Gol D. Ace!" Ace flushed, squirming in his aunt's hold and hunching his shoulders defensively at the shocked look he was receiving from Shakky.

"Does Rayleigh know?" the former pirate finally asked, shaking herself out of her momentary shock, though she eyed Luffy's hat in confusion.

Danni hummed and shrugged, "I don't know. That's part of the reason for this trip. I wanted to find out if he knew, and I have a favor to ask him as well." Shakky looked like she was about to ask, but the bar door opening caught their attention.

"Ah," Shakky started. "Rayleigh, you're back." The silver haired man grinned, before he caught sight of Danni and blinked. Said woman smiled and waved innocently. Luffy was staring at the newcomer with wide, intent eyes, while Ace was a bit shyer, unsure of meeting his dad's first mate. Sabo was simply wary of another person he didn't know.

"Well," Rayleigh started, making his way over. "This is unexpected." He eyed all three of the children before asking rather bluntly, "How many times did you get pregnant?"

xxx

FOXGEISHA: Well, that's it for now. There will probably be another part of this, but I don't know when that'll get written. I've got school work to do this week, and then next week I'm going to Wonder Con, so who knows. I'll also be trying to focus on _Calls Me Home_ a bit more, eheheheh... However! Other Alternate!Danni's you can look forward to in the future (as in I actually have vague ideas on what I'm doing with it)! Heart Pirate Danni, Shichibukai Danni, annd Gender Switch meets Canon!

Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated, and requests are accepted! I hope you enjoyed this little adventure!

Also, question for you guys. Would any of you be interested if I did and Ask Danni blog on tumblr? It would pretty much be a place for information about Danni, and a bunch of artwork for her and such. So, feedback?


End file.
